diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Personality Traits
Personality traits are small details that tell about a character's behavior. They often describe things such as mannerisms, habits, beliefs, things they enjoy or fear, and accomplishments. While small, they're also intended to be specific statements as to make the character more unique and distinguishable from others. It's recommended to define two traits for a character. List of Personality Traits Most backgrounds come with a list of suggested personality traits. Those that don't refer to existing backgrounds for ideas on what traits could match the background. While recommended for anyone struggling to develop their character, players are not required to use the traits listed and may list whatever they want. Acolyte Main article: Acolyte * I idolize a particular hero of my faith, and constantly refer to that person's deeds and example. * I can find common ground between the fiercest enemies, empathizing with them and always working towards peace. * I see omens in every event and action. The gods try to speak to us, we just need to listen. * Nothing can shake my optimistic attitude. * I quote (or misquote) sacred texts and proverbs in almost every situation. * I am tolerant (or intolerant) of other faiths and respect (or condemn) the worship of other gods. * I've enjoyed fine food, drink, and high society among my temple's elite. Rough living grates on me. * I've spent so long in the temple that I have little practical experience dealing with people in the outside world. Anthropologist Main article: Anthropologist * I prefer the company of those who aren't like me, including people of other races. * I'm a stickler when it comes to observing proper etiquette and local customs. * I would rather observe than meddle. * By living among violent people, I have become desensitized to violence. * I would risk life and limb to discover a new culture or unravel the secrets of a dead one. * When I arrive at a new settlement for the first time, I must learn all of its customs. Archaeologist Main article: Archaeologist * I love a good puzzle or mystery. * I'm a pack rat who never throws anything away. * Fame is more important to me than money. * I have no qualms about stealing from the dead. * I'm happier in a dusty old tomb than in the centers of civilization. * Traps don't make me nervous. Idiots who trigger traps make me nervous. * I may fail, but I don't give up. * You may think I'm a scholar, but I love a good brawl. These fists were made for punching. Black Fist Double Agent Main article: Black Fist Double Agent * People are only as trustworthy as you are valuable to them. Always strive to be the most valuable person around. * My eloquence and sophistication are tools I use to avoid arousing suspicion myself. * I am a thrill-seeker, excited by covert and dangerous missions. * I live by my wits and always check every lock twice, just to be certain. * I never admit to my mistakes, lest they be used against me. * I take every effort to be unnoticeable and blend into the crowd. Passersby rarely give me a second look. * I am prepared for any eventuality; including the day my usefulness as a spy comes to an end. * I always make certain to know my enemy before acting, lest I bite off more than I can chew. Caravan Specialist Main article: Caravan Specialist * Any group is only as strong as its weakest link. Everyone has to pull their own weight. * There's always someone out there trying to take what I've got. Always be vigilant. * Anything can be learned if you have the right teacher. Most folks just need a chance. * Early to bed and early to rise; this much at least is under my control. * You can listen to me or don't and wish you had. Everyone ends up on one side of that fence. * Eventually my hard work will be rewarded. Maybe that time has finally come. * A strong ox or horse is more reliable than most people I've met. * I never had time for books, but wish I had. I admire folks who have taken the time to learn. Charlatan Main article: Charlatan * I fall in and out of love easily, and am always pursuing someone. * I have a joke for every occasion, especially occasions where humor is inappropriate. * Flattery is my preferred trick for getting what I want. * I'm a born gambler who can't resist taking a risk for a potential payoff. * I lie about almost everything, even when there's no good reason to. * Sarcasm and insults are my weapons of choice. * I keep multiple holy symbols on me and invoke whatever deity might come in useful at any given moment. * I pocket anything I see that might have some value. Cormanthor Refugee Main article: Cormanthor Refugee * I long for a home that never really existed, whether in the camps, Hillsfar, or Myth Drannor. * Though I am not an elf, I am a fervent, radical worshiper of the elven gods. * I live in the moment, knowing my life could be turned upside down any day. * I appreciate beauty in all of its forms. * I hate the dark elves and the Netherese for each driving the elves out of Cormanthyr in the past. * I am a forest bumpkin who grew up in a tent in the woods and is wholly ignorant of city life. * I was raised alongside children of many other races. I harbor no racial prejudices at all. * The elves have just the right word for so many things that cannot be expressed as well in other languages. I pepper my speech with elven words, phrases, and sayings. Criminal Main article: Criminal * I always have a plan for what to do when things go wrong. * I am always calm, no matter what the situation. I never raise my voice or let my emotions control me. * The first thing I do in a new place is note the locations of everything valuable-or where such things could be hidden. * I would rather make a new friend than a new enemy. * I am incredibly slow to trust. Those who seem the fairest often have the most to hide. * I don't pay attention to the risks in a situation. Never tell me the odds. * The best way to get me to do something is to tell me I can't do it. * I blow up at the slightest insult. Dragon Casualty Main article: Dragon Casualty * I am driven to escape my past, and rarely stay in one place long. * I know secrets of the Maimed Virulence, but fear the harm that may befall me should others learn them. * Speaking of my ordeal helps sooth the still open wounds in my soul. * My former life is meaningless, and was ripped to shreds by the claws of Vorgansharax. All that matters now is what I do with the future. * I have faced the worst a dragon can deliver and survived. I am fearless, and my resolve unshakable. * I am haunted by my tortured past, and wake at night screaming at half-remembered horrors. * I sleep with my back to a wall or tree, and a weapon within arm's reach. * I am slow to trust, but incredibly loyal to those who have earned it. Earthspur Miner Main article: Earthspur Miner * Nothing bothers me for long. * I hate the horrors of the Underdark with a passion. They took my friends and family and almost got me. * Anything worth doing takes time and patience. I have learned to plan and wait for the things I want and to be patient to achieve my goals. * I can party with everyone. Whether with dwarves, or goliaths, or deep gnomes, I can find a way to have a good time. * I'd rather be mining. This is okay; mining is better. * I think that I will stumble upon great riches if I just keep looking. * People who don't work with their hands and who live in houses are soft and weak. * I wish I were more educated. I look up to people who are. Entertainer Main article: Entertainer * I know a story relevant to almost every situation. * Whenever I come to a new place, I collect local rumors and spread gossip. * I'm a hopeless romantic, always searching for that "special someone." * Nobody stays angry at me or around me for long, since I can defuse any amount of tension. * I love a good insult, even one directed at me. * I get bitter if I'm not the center of attention. * I'll settle for nothing less than perfection. * I change my mood or my mind as quickly as I change key in a song. Far Traveler Main article: Far Traveler * I have different assumptions from those around me concerning personal space. * I have my own ideas about what is and is not food, and I find the eating habits of those around me fascinating, confusing, or revolting. * I have a strong code of honor or sense of propriety that others don't comprehend. * I express affection or contempt in ways that are unfamiliar to others. * I honor my deities through practices that are foreign to this land. * I begin or end my day with small traditional rituals that are unfamiliar to those around me. Folk Hero Main article: Folk Hero * I judge people by their actions, not their words. * If someone is in trouble, I'm always ready to lend help. * When I set my mind to something, I follow through no matter what gets in my way. * I have a strong sense of fair play and always try to find the most equitable solution to arguments. * I'm confident in my own abilities and do what I can to instill confidence in others. * Thinking is for other people. I prefer action. * I misuse long words in an attempt to sound smarter. * I get bored easily. When am I going to get on with my destiny? Gate Urchin Main article: Gate Urchin * I appreciate the simple things in life: a song, a warm meal, a sunny day. I don't need any more. * My problems are always caused by others. I'm never to blame. * I am afraid I could wind up back on the streets any day. * I get along with everyone. * I see people as marks for a con and have difficulty feeling true empathy for them. * I have a real flair for matchmaking. I can find anyone a spouse! * I think money is the true measure of appreciation and affection. Everything else is talk or an act. * I don't like having a lot of stuff, just a few simple things I need. I don't like being tied down and tend to leave things behind when I don't need them anymore. Guild Artisan Main article: Guild Artisan * I believe that anything worth doing is worth doing right. I can't help it-- I'm a perfectionist. * I'm a snob who looks down on those who can't appreciate fine art. * I always want to know how things work and what makes people tick. * I'm full of witty aphorisms and have a proverb for every occasion. * I'm rude to people who lack my commitment to hard work and fair play. * I like to talk at length about my profession. * I don't part with my money easily and will haggle tirelessly to get the best deal possible. * I'm well known for my work, and I want to make sure everyone appreciates it. I'm always taken aback when people haven't heard of me. Harborfolk Main article: Harborfolk * I am curious. I want to know why things are the way they are and why people do the things that they do. * I can't sing, but that never stops me from doing it, loudly. Everyone loves a good sea chantey! * I think the High Blade is doing a terrific job, don't you? * I'm very excited that the House Built on Gold is being restored. I am a zealous worshiper of Waukeen. * I am quite superstitious. I see portents in everyday occurrences. * I resent the rich and enjoy thwarting their plans and spoiling their fun in small ways. * I have a sea story to fit every occasion. * I'm a fisher, but I secretly detest eating fish. I will do anything to avoid it. Haunted One Main article: Haunted One * I don't run from evil. Evil runs from me. * I like to read, write, and memorize poetry. It keeps me calm and brings me fleeting moments of happiness. * I spend money freely and live life to the fullest, knowing that tomorrow I might die. * I live for the thrill of the hunt. * I don't talk about the thing that torments me. I'd rather not burden others with my curse. * I expect danger around every corner. * I refuse to become a victim, and I will not allow others to be victimized. * I put no trust in divine beings. Hermit Main article: Hermit * I've been isolated for so long that I rarely speak, preferring gestures and the occasional grunt. * I am utterly serene, even in the face of disaster. * The leader of my community had something wise to say on every topic, and I am eager to share that wisdom. * I feel tremendous empathy for all who suffer. * I'm oblivious to etiquette and social expectations. * I connect everything that happens to me to a grand, cosmic plan. * I often get lost in my own thoughts and contemplation, becoming oblivious to my surroundings. * I am working on a grand philosophical theory and love sharing my ideas. Hillsfar Merchant Main article: Hillsfar Merchant * I fill my evenings with wine or mead and song. * I greatly admire gladiators and enjoy the Arena. * I take my wealth for granted. It seldom occurs to me that others aren't rich themselves. * I leave broken hearts all around the Moonsea and up and down the Sword Coast. * I work hard and seldom make time for fun. * I am a particularly devout and pray often. * The Red Plumes caught me once. I hate them. * I ask a lot of questions to get information about those with whom I am working and dealing. Hillsfar Smuggler Main article: Hillsfar Smuggler * When I'm not smuggling, I gamble. * I just love Halfling cooking and baking! * I party with dwarves whenever I can. * I'm a terrible singer, but I love to do it. * I was raised to honor Chauntea and still do. * The blood sports of the Arena sicken me. * I think non-humans are really interesting. * I exaggerate the tales of my exploits. House Agent Main article: House Agent * I never let emotion complicate work. * I'm always working to improve efficiency. * I share trivia about my house business (medicine, ships, warforged). * I hold myself and anyone I work with to extremely high standards. * I never forget an insult made against myself or my house. * I'm very excited and enthusiastic about everything my house does. * I'm representing my house and take great pride in my personal appearance. * I'm critical of monarchies and opposed to any restrictions on the houses. Initiate Main article: Initiate * I always have a joke on hand when the mood gets too serious. * I use sarcasm and insults to keep a distance between myself and my crop-mates, because I don't want to get attached to them. * I'll settle for nothing less than perfection-- in myself, in my cropmates, in everything. * I'm so focused on the glorious afterlife that nothing in this life can shake my calm resolve. * I enjoy using my skills to help those who lack those same skills. * I train hard so that I can play hard at the end of the day. I fully expect to play even harder in the glorious afterlife, but I'm not in a hurry to get there. * I'm perfectly happy letting others pick up the slack for me while I take it easy. * I'm constantly sizing up everyone around me, thinking about what kind of opponent they'll be in the final trial. Inquisitor Main article: Inquisitor * It will all go smoothly if everyone just does as I say. * Despair is an extravagance we can ill afford. * I know the writings of Saint Raban backward and forward. * I try to see the bright side in the very worst situations. * It helps me feel better when others show sympathy or appreciation for the horrors I've endured. * I prefer to face evil with a strong group of friends in front of me. * I want to see the wicked burn for the evil they've brought on us. * I feel the sin being purged from me as I help cleanse the world. Iron Route Bandit Main article: Iron Route Bandit * If people leave their gear unsecured, they must not want it very much. * I feel more comfortable sleeping under the open sky. * I always pre-plan my escape should things go bad; I always like to have an exit strategy. * I tend to give animal owners breeding and care advice whether or not they want it. * I lost a pet as a child and sadly reflect on it to this day. * I always form a powerful, emotional bond with my mount. * I recoil at the thought of killing someone else's pet or mount. * I prefer to hang to the back of a scuffle or discussion. Better to have my enemies in front of me. Mulmaster Aristocrat Main article: Mulmaster Aristocrat * My ambitions are boundless. I will be a Zor or Zora one day! * I must always look my best. * Beauty is everywhere. I can find it in even the homeliest person and the most horrible tragedy. * Decorum must be preserved at all costs. * I will not admit I am wrong if I can avoid it. * I am extremely well-educated and frequently remind others of that fact. * I take what I can today, because I do not know what tomorrow holds. * My life is full of dance, song, drink, and love. Noble Main article: Noble * My eloquent flattery makes everyone I talk to feel like the most wonderful and important person in the world. * The common folk love me for my kindness and generosity. * No one could doubt by looking at my regal bearing that I am a cut above the unwashed masses. * I take great pains to always look my best and follow the latest fashions. * I don't like to get my hands dirty, and I won't be caught dead in unsuitable accommodations. * Despite my noble birth, I do not place myself above other folk. We all have the same blood. * My favor, once lost, is lost forever. * If you do me an injury, I will crush you, ruin your name, and salt your fields. Outlander Main article: Outlander * I'm driven by a wanderlust that led me away from home. * I watch over my friends as if they were a litter of newborn pups. * I once ran twenty-five miles without stopping to warn to my clan of an approaching orc horde. I'd do it again if I had to. * I have a lesson for every situation, drawn from observing nature. * I place no stock in wealthy or well-mannered folk. Money and manners won't save you from a hungry owlbear. * I'm always picking things up, absently fiddling with them, and sometimes accidentally breaking them. * I feel far more comfortable around animals than people. * I was, in fact, raised by wolves. Phlan Insurgent Main article: Phlan Insurgent * My patience knows no bounds, so long as my goal is in sight. * In life and in struggle, the ends justify my actions. * If you aren't helping me, you'd best at least stay out of my way. * I long for the life that was taken away from me. * Friends and family perished, tragically, before my eyes. I hope never to undergo that again. * Making the right choices in life are important to me. The choices I make might save not just my life, but the lives of others as well. * I can never allow my foes to get the drop on me. * Time is a precious resource that I must spend wisely. Phlan Refugee Main article: Phlan Refugee * I may have lost everything I worked for most of my life, but there's work to be done. No time to linger on the past. * I worked hard to get where I am and I refuse to let a little hardship stop me from succeeding. * I protect those around me. You never know when one of them will be useful. * I have always gotten ahead by giving. Why change now? * I prepare for everything. It paid off in Phlan and it will pay off again. * I will reclaim my home. Though the path may be long, I will never give up hope. * I never cared for personal hygiene and am amazed that it bothers others. * I am always willing to volunteer my services, just as long as don't have to do anything. Sage Main article: Sage * I use polysyllabic words that convey the impression of great erudition. * I've read every book in the world's greatest libraries-- or I like to boast that I have. * I'm used to helping out those who aren't as smart as I am, and I patiently explain anything and everything to others. * There's nothing I like more than a good mystery. * I'm willing to listen to every side of an argument before I make my own judgment. * I... speak... slowly... when talking... to idiots,... which... almost... everyone... is... compared... to me. * I am horribly, horribly awkward in social situations. * I'm convinced that people are always trying to steal my secrets. Sailor Main article: Sailor * My friends know they can rely on me, no matter what. * I work hard so that I can play hard when the work is done. * I enjoy sailing into new ports and making new friends over a flagon of ale. * I stretch the truth for the sake of a good story. * To me, a tavern brawl is a nice way to get to know a new city. * I never pass up a friendly wager. * My language is as foul as an otyugh nest. * I like a job well done, especially if I can convince someone else to do it. Secret Identity Main article: Secret Identity * Despite its problems, I love Hillsfar. It's the greatest city in the world, the only one for me. * I move from place to place, never staying anywhere long and leaving nothing behind. * I think flattery is the best way to direct attention away from me. * I don't make friends easily. They're a liability I cannot afford. * Risk and danger are exhilarate me. Pulling off schemes and deceptions is a rush. * The First Lord is right, humans are superior. I really admire them, despite the atrocities. * I avoid people of my own race, as well as things associated with my race, lest they give me away. * I live for the Arena. I admire gladiators and enjoy the thrill of blood on the sands! Shade Fanatic Main article: Shade Fanatic * I am a bully; I try to hide it though. * I let my actions speak for themselves. * I am important; I will not let anyone forget that. * You are either with me or against me. * I know it is only a time before I am betrayed by those I care for. * I never understand why people get so emotional. * They are out to get me. It is only my cunning that keeps me ahead of them. * Everyone has a choice. The one I make is always right, though. Soldier Main article: Soldier * I'm always polite and respectful. * I'm haunted by memories of war. I can't get the images of violence out of my mind. * I've lost too many friends, and I'm slow to make new ones. * I'm full of inspiring and cautionary tales from my military experience relevant to almost every combat situation. * I can stare down a hell hound without flinching. * I enjoy being strong and like breaking things. * I have a crude sense of humor. * I face problems head-on. A simple, direct solution is the best path to success. Stojanow Prisoner Main article: Stojanow Prisoner * I am a bully; others will suffer as I have. * I always say yes even when I mean no; it's just easier. * I aim to misbehave. * I go out of my way to frustrate or anger those in power. * I strive to obey the law. I will never again make the mistake of going against authority. * I always plan everything out. The one time I let others plan things it did not end well for me. * I take blame to protect others from pain. * I hoard information. You never know what may come in handy. Ticklebelly Nomad Main article: Ticklebelly Nomad * I eagerly inject myself into the unknown. * Villages, towns, and cities do not suit me. I'd rather be out in the wilderness any day. * I accomplish my tasks efficiently, using as few resources as possible. * It's difficult for me to remain in one place for long. * I loudly brag about my tribe every chance I get. * Having walked among giants, I am fearless in the face of bigger creatures. * I am quiet and reserved, but observant. Nothing escapes my attention. * My word is my bond. I see a promise to completion, even if it conflicts with my beliefs. Trade Sheriff Main article: Trade Sheriff * I am always polite and respectful. * I let my actions speak for themselves. * I am haunted by my past having seen the murder of a close friend or family member and it is the one case I always needed to solve but have not been able to. * I am quick to judge and slow to vindicate. * I can be very persuasive and am able to ask questions where others might not be able to. * I have a quirky personality that seems to take others off their guard. * My sense of humor is considered by most to be awkward. * Everyone has a choice, and they can always make the right choice: mine! Urchin Main article: Urchin * I hide scraps of food and trinkets away in my pockets. * I ask a lot of questions. * I like to squeeze into small places where no one else can get to me. * I sleep with my back to a wall or tree, with everything I own wrapped in a bundle in my arms. * I eat like a pig and have bad manners. * I think anyone who's nice to me is hiding evil intent. * I don't like to bathe. * I bluntly say what other people are hinting at or hiding. Vizier Main article: Vizier * Everything I do, I do gracefully and deliberately, and with complete confidence. (Oketra) * Nothing can shake my rock-hard focus. (Oketra) * When I am at peace, I am an oasis of perfect calm in the world. When I am roused to anger, I am an embodiment of terror. (Kefnet) * I enjoy teasing acolytes and initiates with juicy tidbits of knowledge wrapped up in fiendishly difficult puzzles. (Kefnet) * I have the utmost faith in myself and my abilities. (Rhonas) * I get restless when life in the city feels too tame, too safe. (Rhonas) * I enjoy solitude as an opportunity to plan my victory. (Bontu) * I use satire as a way to undermine the teachings of the other gods. (Bontu) * I love, fight, and feast with equal zeal. (Hazoret) * I think of those in my care as my family, in a way that most people have trouble understanding. (Hazoret) Category:Backgrounds